Little Buddy
by TrueBlue86
Summary: The castaways reflect on how much the first mate touched their lives.


_**A/N If anyone cries reading this I apologize. It was not easy writing this. I wanted to tear up but I wanted to write a touching story about our favorite first mate and his impact on the others of the island.  
I hope you enjoy this story. **_

Captain Jonas "Skipper" Grumby did not always have a family.  
In fact he his family life wasn't ideal growing up.  
He was never sure if his parents actually loved each other or not. They were civil but hardly what he would call warm.

Julianne Grumby took care of the house. She scrubbed the floors, vacuumed the carpets, dusted the furniture. She cooked the meals and washed the dishes.  
Also did the laundry and packed his lunch for school during the week.  
Breakfast was on the table every morning promptly at 7:00 AM and at 8:00 AM on Sundays before church. Her life was pretty routine.

Walter Grumby was an ex-Naval captain. He landed a job at an accounting firm.  
It was good work and paid pretty well. Whether or not he was actually happy there he never let on but there was always food on the table and clothes on their backs.

He would kiss his wife before he left for work but it was never a loving kiss as far as the Skipper was concerned. Walter would greet his wife when he returned home and dinner would commence. Julianne would serve him his after dinner drink and they would repeat it all again the next day.

He left home and joined the Navy at age 19. His mother died of pancreatic cancer two years later. Walter Grumby had remarried a year later then three years after he got divorced and he ended up dying of heart attack.  
Jonas had attended both their funerals of course but he could not help like feeling he never really knew his own parents.

Jonas put it behind him and excelled in the Navy being made captain.  
It was not long after that he had met someone who changed his life. William Gilligan.  
The William Gilligan who saved his life. He was always grateful to him for that.  
Sometimes he felt like Gilligan was a gift sent to him by God. The young man was very loyal to him and fiercely defended him even to the toughest of men.  
You had to admire his heart. And the Skipper did.

It was not to say there were not times that Gilligan did not sent his blood pressure through the roof. He did this plenty times but he was still his little buddy.  
It was not like Gilligan did not stand up for himself. He did. A lot. A part of the Skipper admired that side of the first mate. It showed he had gumption.

Now here he was. Watching his little buddy as he took his last breath.  
It felt like a dagger digging into his chest right through to his heart.  
The Skipper has lost men under his command in battle. It was hard but he knew he had to press on. This was nothing like that. How could he press on without Gilligan?  
He felt like a part of him had died. The first mate was the only family he had and now he was gone.

With tears in his eyes, he watched as Mary Ann somberly stroked the sailor's hair saying he was at peace now. Gilligan was with his Father in Heaven.  
It pained her to lose the man she loved. The man she loved since the moment she stepped her red shoe clad foot on the deck of the SS Minnow. Something about Gilligan captured her heart. It was only a short while ago the two were married. She insisted upon it.  
Mary Ann knew very well that the young sailor was dying but she did not care. She wanted to be his wife even if it was for short period of time.

So the two were married. It would not have been considered "official" but the farm girl did not care. Gilligan was not quite strong enough be able to have the ceremony on a raft floating on the water.

So they preformed the ceremony on land. As far as she was concerned it _was _official.  
Gilligan was her husband end of story. No stupid legality was going to change that.  
The two young castaways were able to share a wonderful wedded night of bliss despite the illness that consumed Gilligan. It was not contagious and the Professor did assure the two they would be fine. The sailor wanted to be able to hold Mary Ann in his arm even if it was only once. It was well worth it.  
The brunette placed her hand on her stomach where their child was growing. She made a vow that the child would know all about what a wonderful caring man its father was.

Ginger sobbed as the Skipper gently picked up Gilligan's body and carried it out of the hut. She loved that dear boy as if he was her kid brother. Never in her life had she ever met anyone like him. He was quite a character. The movie star was always amused at how he would repeat the same thing someone else just said only in simpler terms.  
If the Professor said some chemicals were combustible the Gilligan would say "Yeah and they catch on fire too."

The first mate was by far one of the sweetest souls she had encountered. There certainly was no one in Hollywood like him.

The Professor placed his arm around the redhead trying to soothe her. He too felt the tremendous loss. Like Ginger, he had never known any person who had the personality and quirks Gilligan had. The academic never had a brother growing up. Gilligan certainly felt like one. He was going to miss that red flash running around the island with his butterfly net. Roy Hinkley had been fascinated by the way the first mate could communicate with animals. He had a special gift when it came to the furry critters.  
Especially with that lion that had been lose on the island. Gilligan was not afraid.  
Somehow someway he was able to befriend the jungle cat and gain its trust. Simply remarkable.

The Howells quietly left the hut dabbing their eyes. Mrs. Howell felt like his own mother.  
She read him his comics books which delighted the sailor. The socialite brought him his food and administered medicine.  
Mr. Howell gave Gilligan his teddy bear. His cherished Teddy. He allowed Gilligan to have it while he was ailing. He advised the first mate that Teddy was an excellent listener. He would understand everything. Trust him.

It had been a rough day when they learned of Gilligan's disease. How he contracted it no one knew. It could have been any number of ways. It did not matter. What mattered was finding a cure. Or some kind of treatment. Anything.

The Professor practically ripped apart his books trying to find some sort of treatment. Ginger scoured through books as well searching for something that would help Gilligan.  
Mary Ann used every single home remedy she could think of. If she remembered her mother or Aunt Martha using it on her or one of her siblings, she used it on Gilligan.

Mrs. Howell reached back into her memory banks and recalled whatever nursing skills she had to tend to the sailorman. If she thought it would help, she did it. She and Mr. Howell would mix the medicine together and give it to Gilligan. Both prayed it would help him.

The Skipper had some medical training from his Navy days. He too whipped together any remedy he could and prayed it would help treat Gilligan. Even cooked meals that he believed would help battle the illness. There could be some vitamin or mineral that could combat it.

However all their combined efforts failed. They finally had to accept that Gilligan was dying. So they made his last days on Earth the best he ever had.  
His wedding to Mary Ann. Butterfly hunting (granted he could not do a whole lot but he still enjoyed himself), fishing in the lagoon.

The Skipper built a little raft and took him out into the water. Not very far but enough that he would feel like he was on a real fishing trip. The young navy man enjoyed it.

Mary Ann baked him his favorite pies everyday. Just for him.  
He had a big smile on his face when he devoured them all. He would remark she made the best pies ever. She was the prettiest pie baker he ever knew.

Ginger would sing to him. Just simple little songs. He loved listening to her melodious voice. It was soothing and made him feel better. She was so kind and caring. He told her that she was the best actress he ever knew. All her movies were great.

The Professor constructed a telescope for Gilligan who enjoyed it very much. He would look out the window of his hut at night trying to remember all the complicated names of the stars the Professor told him. It was no use so he made up his own names. Bright Star. Lucky Star. Mary Ann. Gilligan. Ginger. Professor. Skipper. Lovey. Thurston.  
He secretly told Mary Ann her star was the biggest and most beautiful. The farm girl was touched by this.  
One night while gazing at the stars together, the couple realized they needed a name for their child. Mary Ann insisted that Gilligan help name their baby. After tossing out a few joke names like Marty Moose and Atomic Man, Gilligan did come up with a sweet name for a girl, Melanie. The farm girl thought it was perfect. The two were certain the baby was a girl that they did not bother with a boys name.

**Next Day**

Skipper had performed the daunting task of handling Gilligan's remains. The sailor stated he wanted to be cremated. As difficult as it was, Jonas granted his wish.  
His ashes were placed in a lovely clay urn that was crafted by Ginger (not without tears in her eyes). The Professor built a pottery wheel and found some clay in one of the caves.  
The movie star went to work. She painted it in red as a reminder of Gilligan's infamous red shirt. She also painted the Navy Cross on the side.  
The Skipper thought it was touching as did Mary Ann.

Gilligan's ashes were placed in the urn and they commenced with their memorial service.

"He was a good friend." The Skipper said. "The best. I could not have asked for a better first mate than William Gilligan. Loyal he was. I did give him a hard time and I did yell at him but he took it like a man. That's what he was. A man."  
He looked up at the sky. "Little Buddy I know you are in a better place now. I'm glad you are at peace. I miss you."

Mary Ann then stepped forward. "I…I loved him. He was my best friend." She choked out between sobs. "I never believed I would find anyone like him. The amount of love he showed me….I'll never forget. Gilligan was special. I was lucky to know him and love him and be loved by him." Her eyes went to the bright blue sky. "I love you. I miss you but I know that someday I will see you again my husband. I will. We will be together again."

She stepped back wiping her eyes. She tried but could not pay attention to what The Howells said or Ginger and the Professor said. She felt like her heart was breaking.  
How was she going to survive without her first mate?

A week had gone by. Life on the island moved along but the atmosphere was by no means the same. Everyone just went through the motions. Laundry was done, meals were cooked, firewood gather, well water brought to camp.  
Skipper and The Professor gathered up the coconuts as if in a daze. The Howells tried to be cheerful but they could not help like feeling their own child had died.

Mary Ann ceased making pies. Her heart was not into it. How could she think of baking a pie if Gilligan wasn't there to eat it? It was too much.  
The farm girl tried to keep herself together. She had her baby to think about. A baby that was due in two months. Her strength needed to be kept up. It was hard though but she did the best she could.

The farm girl did notice that Gilligan's death seemed to bring Ginger closer to the Professor. The movie star rarely left his side. Mary Ann believed it was because she was terrified something would happen and she would lose him. On more than one occasion she spied Ginger cuddled up in his arms. The two would just sit quietly together.  
She thought it was a touching sweet scene.

It also brought to mind her time with Gilligan. She tried to pick up the telescope and look out at "her" star but she could not bring herself to do so. It wasn't the same. Without Gilligan it wasn't as fun or romantic. He made her laugh when he would point out things that were not even stars. She smiled a little at the time he swore he discovered a new planet and wondered about the life that inhabited it. He would say he bet they were purple men not green as they only lived on Mars.

She did not have the heart to tell him that was he was looking at was actually the North Star. She let him go on believing what he did.

Mary Ann would snuggle up against him in the hammock and just admire the beauty of the sky. It was her favorite memory. That's all she had left now memories.

**Two Months Later**

Mary Ann gave one last push and the Skipper proudly held up the baby girl.

She was in awe of the little being and could not stop smiling. Mrs. Howell cooed at how precious she was. How adorable!

Skipper wrapped her up in a blanket and handed her to the farm girl.

The others were then allowed in and they rushed over to where Mary Ann was lying in the bed.

Ginger smiled down at her. "She's so precious!" She remarked. "Mary Ann she is a doll!"

"Thank you Ginger." She said proudly.

"Quite amazing." The Professor stated. "A beautiful baby girl."

Mr. Howell stated there was simply never a more sweet baby.

Mary Ann smiled at her daughter. "Hi there Melanie." She said to her. "I'm your Mommy."

The Skipper beamed with pride knowing his little buddy helped create this new being.  
"She's quite a gal." He looked her over. "Looks like she's got Gilligan's nose."

The brunette giggled. "She does doesn't she? A sweet nose." She said kissing the baby.

Melanie Gilligan was the pride and joy of the island as she grew. She really lifted everyone's spirits knowing that there was still a part of their favorite young sailor with them.

She wasn't the least bit afraid of any of the chimps that came by. She would clap her hands and smile and laugh. They would come up to her and pat her on the head.  
One even brought her a banana. Yes the even the chimps loved Melanie.  
Mary Ann showed her daughter a picture of her daddy and before she could tell her who he was she pointed to it and said "Daddy."

It shocked everyone. They had no idea how she knew but she did. She knew.

"Yes that's right. That's your Daddy. And he loves you. He loves you very much."

Gilligan's spirit stood by watching. "He certainly does." He said.

The End!


End file.
